


Baby it's cold outside

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Cliche, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray, Pansexual Simon Lewis, bad girl!maia, badass bisexual maia roberts, claia, dorm makeouts, jimon mentioned, lesbian artist paints her bisexual love interest, malec mentioned, sapphic loving, shy lesbian clary fray, soft!clary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: She walked into the light of the street lamps and a scar on her neck glowed in the lighting. It was somehow even more breathtaking. She wore her scar like a trophy. It was a part of her. Clary thought maybe the scar was what gave her so much confidence.“Well look at you! You're soaked, what a jerk.” As she walked up to Clary she moved a strand of  red wet hair behind Clary's ear, her hand so close to her face.Clary looked at Maia with wide eyes. Her touch almost burned on her ice cold face.“Thanks,” she mumbled.“Always at pretty girl's service.” She winked and began to walk away into the dark of the alley.





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to my beta AnnCherie !! ( rainbow-karolina on tumblr)

Clary was walking down the street soaking wet and starting to find ice on her clothes. New York this time of  year was covered in snow but people were still cruel, like the taxi driver that drove straight into the huge puddle next to her. It was around 7PM and the sky was getting darker with every minute. When she finally saw Magnus's coffee shop it was almost pitch black. The shop was near her dorm and always cozy,  smelling like cream and cinnamon this time of the year due to special holiday drinks. However Clary was not going in today. She would have loved to get a hot drink and talk to the magical and funny owner but she was feeling too damn horrible to even consider walking in.

The second she was passing the building someone spoke out of nowhere, making the redhead shiver even more than she already was.  

“Aren't you cold?”

Clary stopped mid step and turned around to where the sound was coming from. 

Pressed against the wall in her leather jacket and black high heels was Maia Roberts. She was a marine biology major at their school and every student's dream. 

Clary never really got to know her closely. They were at college for two completely different things and their roads never crossed, but that didn't stop Clary from having a huge lesbian crush on her. But come on! She was the definition of goddess on earth. 

She had a cigarette between her lips. As she spoke the smoke was soaking into the cold and raw air forming a mist around her face. 

“Yeah, but what can I do about mean taxi drivers?” She looked down at her shoes, intimidated by the intense look from the other girl. Her cheeks blushed like crazy from her. 

Maia kicked her heel against the wall and pushed forward. She threw the cigarette to the ground and stood on it. She was a tall, stunning figure with a wild flicker in her eyes, the type of girl that would take your breath away and rip out your heart at the same time. 

She walked into the light of the street lamps and a scar on her neck glowed in the lighting. It was somehow even more breathtaking. She wore her scar like a trophy. It was a part of her. Clary thought maybe the scar was what gave her so much confidence. 

“Well look at you! You're soaked, what a jerk.” As she walked up to Clary she moved a strand of  red wet hair behind Clary's ear, her hand so close to her face. 

Clary looked at Maia with wide eyes. Her touch almost burned on her ice cold face. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled. 

“Always at pretty girl's service.” She winked and began to walk away into the dark of the alley. 

Clary stood there for God knows how long with hand pressed against her cheek. She watched Maia as she slowly disappeared into the dark. 

Clary was never the type of girl that liked attention. She kept quiet and focused on her work and school. She only had a few really close friends and that was enough. She had Isabelle, her beautiful best friend with the strongest mind she ever saw. She had Simon, her life-long friend and music major. Sometimes even Jace, Simon's jerk-ish boyfriend. She had never really liked the blonde guy. He looked like a heartbreaker, but he kinda stuck with them at lunches because Simon would never leave his friends for the popular table that Jace always sat at. 

The popular group contained of Jace, Raj, Alec, Lydia and some random people Clary never really cared to notice. But there was also Maia. Sure, she was popular but she was nothing like the people she sat with at lunch. She was nice and sweet and everyone loved her. She was known for being kind of a badass. She had what she wanted and always stood up for what she believed in. She was never rude in all of it. She was kind and helpful to others and she was the president of charity club. 

Jace sometimes convinced Simon to sit at the popular table for a few minutes before he came back to his regular seat and he said that Maia was one of the greatest people ever. 

**

When Clary finally walked into her small dorm room all she thought first about changing out of her wet clothes, taking a hot shower, and maybe making some tea, but all she could think about during was Maia's hand on her face. Her soft, warm from smoking hand. Fingertips brushing against her neck had given her chills down the spine. 

For some reason she felt like the moment was oddly magical, but she was an art major, what else should she expect from a hopeless romantic like her? 

So the rest of the night she spent daydreaming of a beautiful girl she could never have. 

Next morning when she was sitting in class looking out the window she was plain bored. It was snowing even more than yesterday. Her pen was bouncing against the end of the desk, causing a quiet tapping noise. 

Her hair were put in a loose braid today. While making it she had looked into the mirror, imagining Maia's fingers at her cheek yet again and again and again. 

“So find something beautiful, breathtaking, and amazing. Something you're passionate about. Draw it how you see it in your eyes and we'll be presenting it at the end of the semester ' 

The first thought in Clary's mind as the professor ended her instructions was Maia. A big painting with dark pastel and a bright background,with Maia in the center. She was the show stealer. 

So when class ended she grabbed the notebook and pen, quickly throwing it into her bag and ran out of the classroom. 

She saw Simon not so far away. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and yelled 'Si! ' 

Simon looked in her direction but as soon as their eyes meet, Jace came into the picture and captured all of Simon's attention. They greeted with a quick kiss and Jace began to talk and Clary thought she would wait till lunch to tell him.

She turned around on her heel and bumped right into someone with so much force she bounced against the body and fell on the floor, spilling all of her notes and drawings. She immediately turned red out of embarrassment and hummed a quiet 'I'm so sorry' as she started to collect all of her papers and put them back in her notebook.

Then she felt a light touch of fingers on her palm and looked at the carmel skin, knowing just from the touch who it was. 

Maia was crouching on her boots and collecting Clary's papers. When their hands met Clary could have sworn she felt an electric twitch in her belly and immediately pulled her head down as she felt Maia's eyes scanning her pale face. 

“Ummm... thank you,” She finally spoke as she got up and hugged her notebook to her chest tightly. 

“As I said before, always at pretty girls service.” She saluted. 

Clary pulled a lost piece of her hair behind her ear and looked down yet again. She hated doing it so much. As she did it her hair fell back down but this time she didn't bother to put it back in place. 

Maia walked a little too close into her personal space. She probably wasn't that tall without her shoes but now she was about 7 or maybe 6 cms taller than Clary. Se looked straight at her face and took a piece of fallen hair and tugged it more firmly behind redhead's ear. 

“See you around, Fray,” she said as she looked at the signed notebook in her hands. 

And just like that she walked away leaving Clary again, and Clary realised that she had forgotten to ask her if she could pose for her painting. Now, however, she was too much of a hot mess to even think straight. 

“Woah girl, you look flushed as hell.” Izzy stepped into her presence. 

She was rather short, but taller than Clary. She was wearing sexy clothes like always and her hair were perfectly done. 

“It's nothing,” she said way too quickly and started walking away in hope that Iz would just leave it. 

But Izzy started walking behind her anyway. “I know the look on your face!” She said way too loud. 

A few people looked at two girls in confusion but no one really stopped. 

“You have crush, right?” Her smile was devilish. 

“No, I don't.” But she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, giving away that she was lying.

Izzy looked at her for a solid few seconds and then at her watch hanging loosely on her skinny wrist. “Okay, you'll tell me eventually. I have to go for my class now.” She kissed Clary on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. 

Clary somehow survived all of her classes, secretly drawing sketches of Maia. She wanted her painting to be perfect but even then it wouldn't show enough of the girl's beauty. 

She was something different. Fresh and new and Clary so liked it. 

So yeah, she might have a crush on Maia Roberts, so what? 

When the final class that day ended, all of the students started to pack and leave. Clary finished a few more lines in her drawing. It was the 5th drawing in this class alone.

When she was done she stood up and started walking to the door. When she walked into the hall she started walking toward the main exit. 

And then she saw her. Her body pressed against the locker as Raj was above her face. On her high heels, she was almost as tall as he was. 

Clary felt a little rush of jealousy. She didn't really know why. Maia didn't know her and she didn't  owe her anything, but the small twitch was still there. 

In that twitch she found the courage to finally walk over to her.  She stood behind Raj's back as he was still leaning toward girl's face, and then Maia spotted Clary. 

She stopped Raj mid way and looked past his figure at the redhead small girl. Clary was blushing like crazy. 

“What's the matter, Miss Fray?” she asked as she pushed Raj away a little too harshly. 

Maia sent him a smirk and leaned against the lockers more. 

“So I was wondering…” Midway through the  sentence she realized how stupid and creepy asking this might sound, and she regretted even walking up to her in the first place. “You know what, never mind, forget it,” She said, too quick and nervous. 

Maia rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed Clary's pale wrist. Then she looked at the boy still standing, watching the two girls. 

“That was a clear sign for you to fuck off, Raj. Bye!” She waved sarcastically and watched him roll his eyes at her and slowly walk away without a word. 

“So what were you saying? Sorry, he can be a little bit of a creep at times.” She pointed at Raj who was walking down the hall. 

“Yeah, so i was wondering…” She took a big breath. “Would you like to be a subject of my art project? It's just a portrait,” she said so quickly she could barely keep up with herself, let alone the poor girl in front of her. 

Maia raised an eyebrow in confusion and spoke. “Art project? Me?”

For a moment Clary swore she looked shy and sweet, but then her face turned into a tough smile again. 

“Sure, we should talk about it soon.” She started to go through her bag in search of something. 

Finally she found a pen and held her hand out in order for Clary to hand her palm over. Clary slowly pushed her arm to Maia who started to write something on her palm. 

As she finished she looked at her work and smiled. “You should text me soon.”

She winked yet again and started to walk away. 

“See ya,” Clary said after Maia was long gone. 

She stood in the hall all flushed and smiled, looking at her palm like it was the best thing ever. 


End file.
